yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Circles
are a special phenomenon introduced in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. They are a group of Yo-kai that band together due to their similarities, and summon either another Yo-kai also pertaining to their similarities or a rare item once the Yo-kai Circle is completed, earning players a commemorative photo as well. The amount can vary at times, from as little as 3, to as many as 8. ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'' Indoorsmen The Yo-kai Ring is centered about Yo-kai who's inspiriting can drive those, one way or another into self-isolation in their homes. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Buff Weight. Trying Tangle Tango The Yo-kai Circle is centered around Wiglin, Steppa and Rhyth, who are part of the Dancing Trio. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Kelpacabana. Very Nice This Yo-kai Ring is centered about the married Yo-kai couples. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Love Buster. Classy Classics This Yo-kai Ring is centered about Classic Yo-kai. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Faux Kappa. Trade Union: Cold Society This Yo-kai Ring is centered about Yo-kai who can create colds. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Love-Packed Rice Ball. Team No Littering! This Yo-kai Ring is centered about Yo-kai who were created from abandoned items. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Love Scepter. Bratz This Yo-kai Ring is centered about Yo-kai that have brattish tendencies. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Getaway Daruma. Karaoke Klub This Yo-kai Ring is centered about Yo-kai who are more musically inclined. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Rawry. Snaggerjag and Friends This Yo-kai Ring is centered around Yo-kai that live underwater. Completing this Ring will reward the player a SV Snaggerjag Spirit Bead. } All Yo-kai-sans Are Welcome This Yo-kai Ring is centered around yo-kai who have the honorific "-san" on their name. Completing this Ring rewards the player with Ol' Fortune. Cheerful Party Time This Yo-kai Ring is centered around Yo-kai who enjoy dance parties. Completing this Ring rewards the player with an One-Star Coin. Lady Yo-kai Association This Yo-kai Ring is centered around feminine Yo-kai. Completing this Ring will reward the player a Purple Coin G. The Eyes Have It This Yo-kai Ring is centered about Yo-kai Who possess multiple eyes. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Yellow Coin G. Yo-kai Senta Bakerungers This Yo-kai Ring is centered about Yo-kai with a super hero complex. Completing this Yo-kai Ring rewards players a Red Coin G. ??? ??? ??? A Balanced Yo-kai Meal Beautifour Jeweled Whiskers ??? Seven Samukai Fruit Basket ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Clockwork Yo-kai Red Cat Corps Leaders White Dog Squad HQ ??? ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' To unlock the Yo-kai Ring App, the player needs to clear the Key Quest "I Wonder if I can Make a Lot of Friends?!" in Chapter 4 while as Inaho. Nyan Nyan All-Stars This Yo-kai Ring focuses of three very popular cat Yo-kai. Completion of this Yo-kai Ring rewards the player with Buchinyan. Taro Nyan Trio This Yo-kai Ring focuses on Cat Yo-kai from Japanese Fairy Tales. The reward for completing this is Sir Nyansalot. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Category:Game mechanics